Digimon Crusaders I: Opened Gate
by NeilBui
Summary: A whole new group of Digidestined, led by Keigo and his Digimon Commandramon, up against their enemy Royal Knights, who are now acting like rogues. Have the Royal Knights gone bad? And as things seeming the worst, Hikaru is held captive by the Knights.


"BantyoLeomon, no need to stain your blade any more," said Hiro, as he wiped the blood from his lip, "the battle is over. Let us take our leave."

"Yes Koumeiseidai-sama," replied BantyoLeomon, as the large humanoid lion walked over to pick up his gakuran, and then to retrieve the blade in Darkdramon.

"Heh…how the hell did I get in this mess…" moaned Keigo, as the blade was slowly being pulled out of his partner Darkdramon, with every sting of the sword hurting Keigo as much as it was hurting Darkdramon.

Darkdramon reached out, "I'm sorry to have failed you, Keigo…" he said before losing conscience.

"Pitiful…" said Hiro, as Keigo slowly drifted into his memories.

_One Month Ago… _**June 18th 11:26 AM**

"Damn, I'm gonna be late to my middle school graduation. What difference does it make if I have a middle school diploma, or not? Goddamnit, my friends are right, I do talk to myself way too much," said Keigo Kurohou, soon-to-be middle school graduate, as he was trying to put on his tie. "Who the hell said dressing formal was mandatory for a middle graduation?!"

He rushed out the door while trying to put on his shoes and jacket. He ran into the milkman, with the milk getting his black hair all white.

"You're paying for that kid!" said the milkman, "I know where you live!"

"Uh… sure!" said Keigo as he took the milkman's bike, "Seeya!"

As he pedaled away from the milkman, the newspaper boy yelled, "Get out of my way, stupid Acme-Face!"

Keigo and the newspaper boy crashed into each other with the bikes destroyed.

"What the hell, Acme-Face!" said the newspaper boy, barely 10 years old.

"Three things, kid. One, Didn't anyone teach to respect your elders? Two, I'M NOT A FRIGGIN' ACME FACE! Three, thanks!" as he wiped his head clean of the milk with the newspapers, and ran off.

He heard a commotion coming from an alley as he was running.

"What's in the bag, old man?" said a group of gangsters.

"A project of mine," said the old man.

"Show us, or we'll show you a project of ours," threatened the gangster that seemed to be the leader.

"One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Six gangsters," counted Keigo, "One me. Hmmm. Gangsters usually carry weapons. I'm carrying nothing good. Eh."

Keigo ran into the alley, and swung his backpack around, "Run, old guy!"

The man obeyed and ran out of the alley. One of the gang members fell, but two took the backpack.

"You two, get the old man! Hold him down," said the leader. The remaining two gangsters held Keigo.

"Heh, whatcha gonna do to me?" asked Keigo.

"Well, aren't we impatient," said the ringleader, "Let's just say you'll wish you minded your own business."

The leader cracked his knuckles, and was about to take a swing at Keigo, until the sounds of sirens came.

"Hehe! Stay right there boy!" said the old man yelling from the police car.

"Freeze! Stay right where you are and put your hands up!" said the cop loading his gun.

"You're lucky, punk," said the leader as he placed his arms up.

"Get some handcuffs on these scumbags," said the cop, "You okay kid?"

"Ya I think," replied Keigo, "Um, by the way, what time is it?"

"Quarter before noon," answered the officer.

"Damnit! I'm late to my graduation!" yelled Keigo as he helped himself up. "Gotta go!"

"Slowdown kid. We'll get you there, you deserve it," the officer said.

"Thank you, sir," thanked Keigo appreciatebly.

When they got near his school, the old man took something out of the box he was carrying, "I have something to give to you, Keigo."

"Um...thanks...?" Keigo thanked, even though he thought it was weird. It was a device that resembled a black and red flip-phone. "But I already have a cell-phone, Mr. Um..."

"Eniac. Steven Eniac. And that's no cell phone it's a Digivice." answered Mr. Eniac

"Ya...Okay... I gotta get going now," said Keigo, "See ya again sometime!"

Keigo walked off towards his graduation thinking what a weird day it's been, but at least now he'll finally graduate.

_3 hours later... _**3:00 PM**

"Whoo! Summer vacation starts now, and I'm finished with Middle School!" exclaimed Keigo. While dancing around his Digivice falls out. "Oh yeah! I wonder what this thing is. Maybe there's something about it on the internet."

_After 12 hours of useless research..._** June 19th 3:00 AM**

"Damnit! What the hell is this thing!" exclaimed Keigo. "Grr! This goddamn Digivice or whatever the hell it is is driving me crazy!"

Suddenly his cell phone gets a call.

"Hello?"

_"You want to know about the Digivice?"_

"Yes. How do you know this? Who are you?"

_"You will know in due time. Now will you listen to me in order to activate the powers of the Digivice?"_

"I guess."

_"Good. First, hold the Digivice and point it at the computer screen"_

"Done."

_"Now build up strong emotions. Feelings of good. Bravery, Perserverance, Any will be good."_

"I'm trying."

_"Now say, 'Digisoul! Open the Digital Gates'"_

"DIGISOUL! OPEN THE DIGITAL GATES!"

A shining light shimmered. Cries of anger and despair were made from the computer screen.

"STRIKE CLAW!" yelled a voice, as it eliminated the other creatures in its way, until it made its way towards Keigo. "I see a new player has entered the game. I am Commandramon, and I will now be your Digimon partner."

"ROAR! Who made you decide?! I deserve to have a partner more than you!" were the complaints of the other Digimon.

"Don't waste my time," replied Commandramon as he pointed his rifle at them. Some fled while others boasted they could take it. "Poor fool, M16 Assassin- Bang."

The ones that defied Commandramon were shot down in a blaze of gunfire.

"Whoa! Awesome! You hit the trigger once, but like a lot of bullets were fired!" said an excited Keigo, "I'd love to have you as my partner! Just try to have some more mercy."

"As you say, partner," answered Commandramon And with that, Keigo's Digivice glowed and transported Keigo into the world of Digimon- the DigiWorld.


End file.
